Lou Makes A Movie
Lou Makes A Movie is a 2019 animated film created, produced, and edited by HeavenlySteven. The film tells a story about Lou and his friends, who manipulates newcomers into making a movie, Mr. Perfect! The Movie. Plot The film begins with Lou waking up in the morning, doing his morning exercises, and leaving his house to go to school. After school, that night, he writes a diary concerning about his famous project: a movie. Moxy enters Lou's room and harshly tells Lou to go to sleep. The next day, Lou and his friends talk about a movie called "Mr. Perfect! The Movie". Later that night, Lou and his friends throw a flash grenade at the club's dance floor, blinding them. We saw that Tempest Shadow's and Grubber's eyes have become red, implying that they are brainwashed by Lou and his friends into making a movie. The next day, the crowd who lived in the film studio's premises, are invited to work on Lou's movie project, among them, was Moxy, Ugly Dog and Ox. During the production meeting, Lou shows a picture of himself, drawn by Mr. L, much to Tiff's disgust. Lou then asks Tiff to come up with something better. Tiff responds to this and draws a picture of Ugly Dog. McCree states that Ugly Dog "has all of the qualities of a perfect and sturdy man". This results in Ugly Dog being the star of the film, much to Lou's anger. Skeletor appears and tells him that he will be added later, but Lou punches him away (à la Super Smash Bros.). Lou then strictly tells Moxy to write his film project's script, or Moxy will get put through the wash. That night, Moxy has difficulty writing the film's script and angrily rips it up. Lucky Bat tells Moxy that writing a script for each film takes time and thinking. Wage, who is with Ox and Ugly Dog, tells Moxy that there is no time to write the script. Against Lou's wishes, Moxy asks her friends to help her write the script the proper way. Wage tells Moxy that each film is categorized by genre. Moxy responds to this and goes with "Comedy", "Adventure", and "Family-friendly", and decides to make a new one before sunrise, with no difficulties for her. The UglyDolls began to "roll up our sleeves" and to work on the film's script. After Moxy reads the script to everyone in the production meeting, Skeletor asks Lou that "Is it too late to "can" her?", Lou responds angrily and said "I wanted to be the main character!". Skeletor then tell him at he will be added later, but Lou punches him away again. In the voice acting room, Lou instructs voice actors to make voices for the characters, and accidentally reveals to Ox that he changed the script so he can have the advantage of being the star of the film. Joker voices both a teenage boy who becomes Mr. Perfect and a male lover in the film's beginning, Morgana voices a female lover in the film's beginning, Ox voices the wicked sorcerer, Wage voices the teenage boy's mother, Ugly Dog, Iro, and Cricket Green all voice the school bullies, and Lucky Bat voices the sorcerer's minion. Lucky Bat screams at Lou three consecutive times. Lucky Bat gets fired by Lou, and screams demonically at Lou before the scene cuts to black as he gets kicked out by Lou from the studio forever. The film project has been completed, and sends the film reels each holding the film to all around the United States. Many people are excited to see this movie. Mewtwo emerges from his office and tells Lou and his friends that their movie project is bad, according to Rotten Tomatoes. Lou orders the Hard Boiled Heavies member Heavy Gunner to petrify Mewtwo, who uses Confusion to reflect Heavy Gunner's shot, turning Mr. L into a stone statue; Mewtwo then vanishes. The UglyDolls intervene; Ugly Dog tells Lou that he is the one who manipulates people into making a movie, and Wage tells him that he secretly dismisses protagonists, who are all workers, upon completion, so the protagonists won't get into trouble. As the UglyDolls run away, Lou orders Heavy Gunner to turn the UglyDolls into statues. Ugly Dog, Lucky Bat, Wage, Babo, and Moxy are all turned to statues, but Ox effortlessly escapes and is later subdued in the final battle. After the final battle, Carbuncle turns Ugly Dog, Lucky Bat, Wage, Babo and Moxy back to normal with the help from Cloud Strife, UglyDolls Wedgehead and Tray, Lounchey, Tusk the Mice, and K the Hyperactive Intern, but Moxy mourns Ox's apparent death. Skeletor says that he will never direct another movie, since Mewtwo deemed the movie "bad". The movie soon ends with the film messing up, the villain's distorted screams can be heard as the filmstrip begins to melt in the projector. The critics including iisavege_sam (Sam), bradeybradey, Datboiking09, Tieguyandy and Kabal criticized the movie for being "the worst movie in the world". According to the newspaper, because of the universal criticism, many movie theaters from all over the United States had to discard the "Mr. Perfect! The Movie" film reels and have them burned by critics who saw this terrible movie. Lou's production company, Mr. Perfect Productions, is shutting down after he secretly dismissed much of his workers. Ox wakes up in the hospital, and is surprised to see his friends. Moxy kisses Ox in the cheek. The film ends with the UglyDolls and Mandy watching the beautiful sunset and Ox asks Babo for binoculars; Babo pulls out some random things and gives up by saying "I got nothing.". Cast * Joey as Lou * Kate as Ms. Accord * Kidaroo as Inkling Boy, Lou (angry) Skeletor (angry, uncredited) * Steven as Ken, Iro, Asha, Cloud Strife, Kabal * Kayla as Moxy, Ally * Charlie/Young Guy as Cricket Green, Klug * Kimberly as Morgana, Feli * Brian as Squirtle, Skeletor, Babo * Hugh as Dracula, Datboiking09 * Dave as Death, Balrog, Some strange cloaked person * Wiseguy as Cinder, Storm King * Conrad/Professor as Kollector * Princess as Tracer * Evil Genius (Voiceforge) as Shadow Man * James as McCree * Julie as Tiff, Carbuncle * David as Joker * Alan as Mr. L, Ugly Dog, Movie starting narrator * Paul as Ox, bradeybradey * Geraint as Lucky Bat * Catherine as Wage * Simon as Meta Knight * Ivy as iisavege_sam * Dallas as Tieguyandy * Lawrence as Mewtwo * Kendra as Mandy Additional voices * Butterfinger commercial audio * Mike Pollock * Kerry Williams * Jamieson Price * Maddie Blaustein * Ted Lewis * John Malkovich * Blake Shelton * Kelly Clarkson (uncredited) * Kevin Kolack * Amy Birnbaum * Tony Rosato * Len Carlson * Wang Leehom * Andrew Rannells * Adam Howden * James Woods * Eric Stuart * Richard Epcar * Jason Adkins * Jesse Coronado * Will Ferrell * Elijah Wood * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMvDRe3gK6s Trivia * At the end of "Lou Goes On a Date With Giffany and Gets Grounded", Lou Makes A Movie was revealed with a targeted May 31st date. However, due to HeavenlySteven's busy performance in school, the release date was changed to June 15th. Category:2019 films Category:Movies